A method and a device of this kind are disclosed by PCT International Publication No. WO-A1 83/03230. The braking regulator it describes comprises controlling the slip at each of the vehicle's wheels to a predefined value during a braking operation. A controller controls the pressure in a pneumatic or hydraulic braking system at the individual wheel brakes in such a way that the slip at all the wheels assumes the predefined value. The slip regulation aids in achieving uniform tire and brake wear.
A similar effect is achieved by regulating all wheels to the same brake wear. In this connection, for a pressure-regulated braking system, the German 33 13 078 C2 discloses using wear sensors to detect brake wear and to reduce or hold back the brake pressure at those wheel brakes where a heavier wear occurs.
What is desirable in connection with brake system controls is the knowledge of the momentary wheel contact patch forces (wheel loads). When the wheel contact patch forces are known, the control of the braking system, in particular control functions, such as anti-lock control, operating dynamics control, traction control or chassis control, can be adapted to the current vehicle load.
The related art referred to above provides for sensors to detect the wheel's contact patch forces. Such sensors represent substantial additional outlay.
It is the object of the present invention to specify measures for determining wheel contact patch forces, which will eliminate the need for additional sensory mechanisms.